


TBAM Notes: NEST (In-Progress)

by KaijuHobbit22



Series: TBAM Series [8]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuHobbit22/pseuds/KaijuHobbit22
Summary: These are my personal notes that show the weapons, vehicles, personnel, along with some history about the Autobot/Human military unit in my TBAM Series.





	TBAM Notes: NEST (In-Progress)

The Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty (also known as the Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Team) and the Human/Autobot Cooperation Act were a American/British/Autobot military unit and treaty respectively that were pushed through by the President of the United States, U.S Secretary of Defense John Keller and the British Prime Minister shortly after the Battle of Mission City, which caused the death of 129 civilians (7 of whom were British citizens), along with Sector Seven being decommissioned due to their incompetence and inability to contain the situation.

Keller had quickly petitioned that this new unit be placed under the command of both William Lennox and Optimus Prime, whom both were to report specifically to U.S Marine Corps General Chris Morshower, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff at the Pentagon, who in return reported directly to SecDef.

NEST was built around Lennox and his surviving men (Robert Epps, Brian Burke, Jake Eckerson, Patrick 'Don' Donnelly, and Michael Tanaka) who fought alongside the Autobots at Mission City. They had also recruited heavily from the United Kingdom's Special Air Service or SAS, the U.S Army's 75th Ranger Regiment, Green Berets, Delta Force and the 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment (Airborne). In total, they had 800 new applicants recruited from the SAS, Army Rangers, Green Berets, Delta Force and the 'Night Stalkers' (which was the nickname of the personnel in the 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment (Airborne)). All of the soldiers had a common interest in believing that they weren't alone in the universe.

Optimus Prime, Jazz (who arrived on Earth a few days after the Battle of Mission City), Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee were the first Autobots to join NEST, although 'Bee would stay with Sam to watch over his human charge.

After meeting the Autobots, the new NEST applicants were sent into a brutal training regime, which caused 157 to wash out. Then came the interrogations, in which another 232 to wash out, leaving only 411 left of the original 800 applicants. Among those, who managed to pass were: Mike Graham from the SAS, Josh Stone and Marc Larson from the Army Rangers, Roy Perkins, Mikal Hooch and Eddie 'Hardcore Eddie' Speight from the Green Berets, and Aaron Mongo from Delta Force. Since NEST couldn't risk any leakage of their existence yet, the 389 applicants who washed out were sworn to secrecy as they left the Naval Support Facility at Diego Garcia, where NEST was stationed at, with heavy hearts; but with resolute, as they had meet aliens and had a chance to work alongside them but had failed the 'job interview'. What each washed out applicant didn't know was that were being paid a generous sum for participating and a note that NEST may be in touch.

The Human/Autobot Cooperation Act was a secret agreement made by the United States, the United Kingdom and the Autobots. In return for providing intelligence, personnel and protection from the Decepticons, the U.S and the U.K would grant the Autobots safe haven, but said group wouldn't give them access to advanced weaponry, since Optimus was well aware of humanity's history of warfare and that such an act would do more harm than good. Also, the Human/Autobot Cooperation Act would allow NEST to setup FOBs in Argentina, Australia, Canada, China, Egypt, France, Italy, Japan, Peru, South Africa and Zambia without violating each country's sovereignty.

The black-colored NEST Battle Dress Uniform (BDU)'s right shoulder sleeve insignia would show the nationality of each NEST soldier, while the left shoulder sleeve insignia would show what unit he was part of before joining NEST.

The standard sidearm for each NEST soldier is the 3rd Generation Glock 21 Pistol.

The primary firearms used by the NEST soldiers are:

M4A1 Assault Carbine with underslung Knight's Armament Company M203A1 Grenade Launcher

Colt Model 933 Assault Carbine

Remington ACR Assault Carbine

SCAR-L CQC Assault Rifle

LaRue Tactical OBR 7.62 Sniper Rifle

M249E3 Paratrooper SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon)/M249 Para SAW

For heavier firepower, they also can carry the AT4-CS Rocket Launcher that is armed with either 84mm HEDP (High-Explosive-Dual-Purpose) or HEAT (High-Explosive-Anti-Tank) rounds.

The ground vehicles used by NEST are:

2008 Hummer HX Concept

2009 Hummer H3T Standard Crew Cab Pickup Truck

The aircraft and drones used by NEST are:

C-17A Globemaster III

AH-64D Apache Longbow Attack Helicopter

MQ-1C Grey Eagle UAV

MH-60M Black Hawk SpecOps Utility Helicopter

CV-22B Osprey SpecOps Tiltrotor Transport

Any Decepticons that have been offlined by NEST are to be dumped into the Laurentian Abyss (where the corpses of Megatron, Blackout, Brawl, Bonecrusher and Frenzy are located) off the coast of Eastern Canada.

Any NEST soldier who's been KIA are to be buried with full military honors and full benefits are paid to their families. Also, any Autobots who were KIA are to be given proper burials-at-sea, using shipping containers as makeshift coffins.

When NEST was formed, it first began taking out hostile AllSpark Mutations (except for Rewind, Salvage, Longarm, and Landmine) that were accidentally created by the Cube during the Battle of Mission City and managed to flee either to San Francisco, Zambia, Peru, the Western Australian Outback, and Rome without members of the public witnessing the secret war. NEST's victories were tempered with the ultimate sacrifice, such as when two American NEST soldiers were killed in action while trying to take out two Decepticon Protoforms that have made landfall in Florida.

In early 2009, NEST received a much-needed boost when the second wave of Autobots (consisting of Sideswipe, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-One, Jolt, Skids and Mudflap) came to Earth.

In the summer of that year, NEST had detected the Decepticons, Sideways and Crankshaft, in the factory district of Shanghai, China. Lennox, Epps, Burke, Donnelly, Tanaka, Eckerson, Mongo, Stone, Hooch, Graham, Marc, Perkins, Eddie, thirty other NEST soldiers, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Skids, Mudflap, along with two MH-60M Black Hawks and a single AH-64D Apache Longbow for air support, arrived in Shanghai with a cover story provided by the Chinese Government that they were cleaning up a major toxic spill in the industrial area. Sideways managed to escape, while Crankshaft was taken down, but not before killing one American and two British NEST soldiers and wrecking a significant portion of the factory district. Before offlining, his last words that he said to the group was: "This isn't your planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again, and he will have his revenge."

Returning to their base at Diego Garcia, Lennox and Optimus met National Security Advisor Theodore Galloway, whom POTUS had appointed as liaison. Before that, everyone on base, including Secretary Keller and General Morshower, hated the bespectacled man on sight for both his arrogance and stupidity, along with not knowing when to keep his mouth shut when talking about very sensitive info during a video conference, which was how Soundwave was able to find the locations of both Megatron's corpse and the AllSpark shard (which was recovered from Megatron's corpse shortly after the Battle of Mission City and was currently being held inside an underground electromagnetic vault at Diego Garcia).

The Decepticon Communications Officer then dispatched Scorponok to steal the fragment and then meet up with Flatline, the Decepticon Chief Medical Officer/Master Surgeon, in the Laurentian Abyss who then used the shard to revive their leader. The newly-reborn Megatron, along with Flatline, then used the remaining power inside the AllSpark fragment to revive Blackout, Frenzy, Brawl and Bonecrusher.

Despite detecting Megatron, Starscream and Grindor in New Jersey, NEST arrived too late to prevent the three 'Cons from putting Optimus into emergency stasis lock while trying to protect Sam, who subconsciously knew where to find the Matrix of Leadership. Unable to find the boy on their own, the 'Cons kidnapped Sam's parents, who were on vacation in Paris, France. Then the Fallen sent a transmission to Earth's leaders, threating to destroy their major cities if they don't hand Sam over.

As NEST and the rest of the Autobots (Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Arcee, Chromia, Elita, and Jolt) watched as Optimus' stasis-locked frame was gently put down on the tarmac at McGuire Air Force Base, Keller arrived with an armed escort and told the group that Galloway had been relieved of his position as liaison due to his incompetence, and that NEST has been placed on standby until further orders.

When Sam learned what he was carrying from Jetfire, a former Decepticon who had been sent by the Fallen to find the Matrix, he theorized that the Matrix might be able to bring Optimus out of emergency stasis lock. Setting out with his girlfriend, Mikaela Banes, his college roommate Leo Spitz, former Sector Seven agent Seymour Simmons, along with Bumblebee, Skids, Mudflap, and Wheelie, Sam had Simmons contact Lennox and arrange for Optimus Prime's stasis-locked frame to be brought to the Gulf of Aqaba, which held a clue to where the Matrix of Leadership was hidden. Lennox, meanwhile, managed to get the info to Morshower, who, along with Keller, managed to arrange both the 3rd Carrier Strike Group and the 22nd MEF (Marine Expeditionary Force) to be positioned accordingly. Sam eventually managed to find the Tomb of the Primes in Petra, Jordan, but the Matrix of Leadership seemingly crumbled into dust. The young man continued his belief that the Matrix could still work and gathered up the dust before rejoining his companions.

Meanwhile, Lennox, Epps, Graham, Burke, Donnelly, Tanaka, Eckerson, Mongo, Stone, Hooch, Marc, Eddie, Perkins, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Arcee, Chromia, Elita, Sideswipe, Jolt, and 150 other NEST soldiers were all airdropped into the Gulf and landed in an abandoned village near the Pyramids of Giza. Once they setup, Starscream performed a flyby and released an EMP pulse that disabled all communications, while Soundwave quickly jammed any military satellites that were above the region. Once that was done, Megatron ordered Starscream, Bonecrusher, Grindor, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Scrapper, Rampage (who was holding Sam's parents hostage), and Scorponok to attack, with thirteen Decepticon Protoforms landing nearby to engage NEST as well.

Suspecting that something was wrong, Morshower ordered a MQ-1C Grey Eagle UAV to be deployed into the region to observe what was going on, while Keller contacted both his Egyptian and Jordanian counterparts to request assistance in confirming visuals. Once the UAV had reached the village and confirmed of the battle that was happening there, Keller ordered both the 3rd Carrier Strike Group and the 22nd MEF, along with any nearest AFRICOM units to the area.

On the ground, NEST, the Autobots, along with elements from Jordan's 71st Special Battalion, fought a desperate struggle to hold off the Decepticons until Sam arrived with the Matrix of Leadership. Once again in contact with the Pentagon, Epps ordered in a airstrike from a B-1B Lancer which dropped a 2,000-pound GBU-31(V)1/B JDAM (Joint-Direct-Attack-Munition), destroying most of the Decepticon forces. Starscream, Grindor, Bonecrusher, Scorponok, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Rampage (who lost his hostages), Scrapper and Megatron survived the strike, with the Decepticon Leader nearly killing Sam, but the young man was able to bring Optimus out of emergency stasis lock by using the Matrix of Leadership. With the Autobot Leader functioning again, NEST, the U.S Marines and the Jordanians watched as Ratchet and Jolt help Optimus combined with Jetfire and subsequently defeated the Fallen.

The Battle of Giza had cost the lives of thirty NEST soldiers, thirteen U.S Marines and fourteen Jordanians, while leaving another 120 wounded.

Shortly after the battle, Burke, Donnelly, Tanaka, Eckerson, Stone, Hooch, Mongo, Eddie and Marc transferred to the U.S Army Reserve, while Epps transferred to the U.S Air Force Reserve, this left Perkins as the senior-ranking NCO in NEST. Arcee was then designated as Mikaela's Autobot guardian.

In early 2010, NEST's base of operations was moved to the old building that belong to the U.S Department of Health & Human Services, located near the outer reaches of downtown Washington D.C.

Of the 2,000 new recruits who applied for NEST that year, only 1,744 managed to pass through both the brutal training and the interrogations. Among those who passed were Marcus 'Baby Face' Zimmerman of the Army Rangers and Brandon J. Khendsovan of the Green Berets. Unfortunately, when Brandon applied into NEST, he couldn't fit in due to not seeing any significant distinction between the Autobots and Decepticons. When NEST was decommissioned and Cemetery Wind was formed and recruited him, Brandon was more than happy to supply intel on the Autobots to the rogue CIA paramilitary black ops unit in exchange for money and the opportunity to cut loose.

In May 2010, Charlotte Mearing, the Director of National Intelligence, became the new liaison between NEST and the U.S Government. Although she wasn't a bureaucrat or anti-Autobot like Galloway is, but Mearing had a thing for being in control, with everyone following her rules and sometimes impatient. One of the rules she setup when she became liaison was to restrict the Autobots (including Bumblebee, Arcee, Ironhide and Chromia) from civilian interactions, but left both Wheelie and Brains in Sam and Mikaela's care.

In May 2011, the _Xantium_ , which carried the third wave of Autobots (consisting of Mirage, Wheeljack, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin, and Steeljaw), landed at Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, Florida, where Epps was stationed at.

After NEST was decommissioned six months after the Battle of Chicago and their treaty with the Autobots dissolved, Lennox was given a desk job at the Pentagon, while Graham was attached to the British Embassy at Washington D.C, and Perkins and Zimmerman transferred to the U.S Army Reserve.

Following the restoration of Cybertron in 2017, the TRF was shut down and NEST was recomissioned. The former TRF soldiers that were allowed into NEST were those who were former American or British military personnel, like Santiago Santos, who hunted down and eliminated or captured Decepticons only, but they refused to allow any of those of who were former Cemetery Wind operatives beforehand, since the Autobots still held a grudge against the late CIA black ops unit. The Naval Support Facility at Diego Garcia was once again used as NEST's main base of operations. Autobot City II was built by using the remaining uninhabited isles on Diego Garcia as a foundations to build it, which became the main Autobot settlement on Earth.


End file.
